dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wigfrid
x4 }} Wigfrid is an unlockable character exclusive to the Reign of Giants DLC, (1920 XP, see Experience for more information on how to unlock her). She has 200 Health, 120 Hunger, and 120 Sanity. Wigfrid starts with her own Battle Spear and Battle Helm, along with four (4) pieces of Meat. Although Wigfrid has the appearance of a valkyrie, in reality she's just a performance artist acting out a role.Steam DLC description Regardless, she excels in combat, having an increased damage modifier and defense. When she kills an enemy, she gains a percentage of that enemy's attack damage as Health and Sanity (except for Lureplants). Wigfrid only eats Meats (including Eggs). Special Power Wigfrid starts the game with the Battle Spear and Battle Helm, two craftable items that are exclusive to her. The Helm protects for 80% of incoming damage and has nearly double the durability of a Football Helmet, while the Battle Spear deals 42.5 damage and has 200 uses. Both these items prove incredibly useful in the early days of the game, due to their cheap cost and high stats. Wigfrid does 25% more damage (melee and ranged combat) and takes 25% less incoming damage. When she kills a Mob, 25% of that Mob's attack score is added to Wigfrid's Sanity and Health, allowing her to continue fighting enemy after enemy. For example, once she kills a large Treeguard she will gain 46.5 health and sanity instead of 15.5.When she eats food that is starting to turn into Rot, She won't get the -10 Santity drop Disadvantage Wigfrid's Meat-only diet can be an issue in a few ways: # She is unable to take advantage of other resources, such as Berries and Carrots, especially during early exploration. # Her options using a Crock Pot become limited, as she misses out on some useful recipes like Dragonpie and Taffy, although her combat abilities make it easier to hunt Mobs, in order to obtain Meat. # Carrying Meat while exploring Caves can be dangerous, because it will automatically trigger Bunnymen to attack, though this can be avoided by storing Meat items in Chester. Tips * As a temporary measure, eating Monster Meat can be used as a means of survival, especially since she can regain lost Health and Sanity from killing mobs. * Farms and some other structures can still be beneficial to Wigfrid. Crops from Farms can make good filler and are sometimes essential in some Meat-based recipes. Carrots can be used to befriend Bunnymen. Berry Bushes can be used to hunt Gobblers. Berries can be used as filler or turned into Manure/Rot for easy fire fuel. A Bird Cage can be used to turn rotting meat into Eggs. Honey from Bee Boxes can be used to make Honey Ham and Honey Nuggets. * A base/camp near a Sinkhole allows Wigfrid to kill the Batilisks that spawn at Dusk for some easy Health and Sanity. ** A base/camp near Spider Dens can be used in a similar way. This will also provide a lot of monster meat, which can be fed to an imprisoned bird in a Bird Cage to obtain eggs. * Meatballs may be the best Crock Pot dish for Wigfrid, as it's the most cost effective, Hunger-wise. * Wigrid's Battle Helm and Battle Spear are stronger (and cheaper to make) than the Spear and Football Helmet. Her items will be outclassed by Ham Bats, Shelmets and anything better though. * A Pig Village can be a good resource for Meat early in the game, and it's possible to kill the Pigs with little to no trouble. This can be further improved by feeding the pigs four (4) Monster Meats, which will transform them into Werepigs (resulting in more Meat and Pig Skin). * During the early days of the game, it can be a good idea to keep a pet Catcoon and use it to get the aggro of Koalefants or Pengulls for easy meat. *Pig Villages , Spider Dens and Ponds are some of the best food sources for Wigfrid. Trivia * Wigfrid is referred to as Wathgrithr in the game files, which comes from the name of a Valkyrie, Ráðgríðr (Rathgrithr). * Anytime Wigfrid uses the letter O, she says it with umlauts (Ö), even if there are two in a row. * While being described as excellent in combat, her bonuses still don't have a higher magnitude than other characters. Wolfgang has higher damage and health, Woodie in Werebeaver form has higher resistance and Maxwell has higher sanity regeneration along with better starting equipment. The other characters only have one of the bonuses each though, which makes her a "Jack of all trades, master of none " type of character when it comes to fighting. * Wigfrid's role as an actress may be a reference to the famous opera cycle by Richard Wagner called The Ring of The Nibelung. Also, her name Wigfrid is a reference to the same opera cycle's main character Siegfried, but the character is possibly based on the main female character Brynhild who's a valkyrie. * Wigfrid has a similar design to an unimplemented character, Winnie, who also has similar powers but cannot eat Meats. * Wigfrid was the first character to start with food in their inventory (the second being Webber) and one of two characters that start with a weapon and armor (the other being Maxwell). * When examining Spiders, she claims that they have eight legs, even though the spiders in-game only have six legs. * Wigfrid is one of the only two characters to not have a "skull", the other being Maxwell. * When struck by Lightning, Wigfrid has bones in her hair (similar to most other Don't Starve characters). Gallery Wigfrid silho.png|Wigfrid's silhouette. Wigfrid portrait.png|Wigfrid's portrait. Wigfrid ingame.png|Wigfrid in-game. Winnie_portrait.png|Winnie. She has the same pigtails, small eyes, and lips as Wigfrid. Wigfrid kill soul.png|A Spider's soul leaving its corpse after being killed by Wigfrid. Wigfrid frozen.png|Wigfrid frozen. Wigfrid lightning strike.png|Wigfrid struck by Lightning, showing she has bones in her hair. Wigfrid trailer.png|Wigfrid as seen in the Release Trailer for Reign of Giants. Reign of Giants promo.jpg|A Reign of Giants image depicting Wigfrid next to a Bigfoot footprint. Don't Starve Together Post-EA Anouncement Promo.png|Wigfrid alongside other characters in a promo image for Don't Starve Together. References ru:Вигфрид Category:Characters Category:Reign of Giants Category:Apparel